Candy Boy
by Calista Angora
Summary: One shot! Slash! Too sweet! Romance and Mystery and Fluff!


Candy Boy  
  
|*| |*| |*|  
  
This is just a simple one shot, the first one I've ever done. I hope you like it, it took me a long time to compact like three chapters into one! Ha!  
  
|*| |*| |*|  
  
Dedication:: Vanilla Sugar. Your name game this idea and I hope you like it! It's so wonderful talking to you about our stories, I don't know who else I would talk to for five hours straight!  
  
Disclaimer:: I don't won Holes. I am just an obsessed fan with so much spare time that I don't know what to do with myself. I'm not making any money off this or any of my other stories. Louis owns Holes. And if you don't know who he is, then why are you even in this section? GET OUT!  
  
Contact:: Currently, there are FIVE ways to contact me, meaning THERE IS NO REASON YOU SHOULDN'T!!! Firstly, you can review here, that is the most common way. Or I can be AOL instant messaged at *I Hug Squirrels*, without the stars. If you don't have aim, then you can email me at Happysushi1353@yahoo.com. Otherwise, feel free to comment in my Dead journal (link on bio) or Neo-Mail me, at neopets.com.  
  
Authors Notes:: Ready Bloody Tears by Mae Woods. Now. Go. This is a one shot by the way. Be sure to review!  
  
Pairing:: Squid/? I know who loves Squid, but I'm going to let you imagine it...  
  
Ratings:: It's fluffy so probably PG 13.  
  
Date Typed:: March 25th.  
  
|*| |*| |*|  
  
I could stare at that boy for hours. With his chocolate hair and that warm vanilla skin. Those caramel eyes and licorice lips. Makes you just wanna lick him or something, doesn't it? Or maybe take a big bite?  
  
Welcome to my world.  
  
Squid.  
  
He's all I think about. Ever. When we're digging he's the one who pulls me through the day, his grunts and groans and he pulls the dirt from the hole, his ball of spit when he's finished. Everything about him is beautiful.  
  
I know, this is deep shit, and all these big, mushy words. Let's just see what a normal day is like, shall we?  
  
|*| |*| |*|  
  
The stupid horn thing blew, forcing all of us off our hard cots and into the moonlight desert. Mr. Sir stood next to the shed where the shovels were kept, eyeing each one of us as we took our shovel and 'breakfast.' X-Ray grabbed his shovel, complete wit red ribbon, though it wasn't too red anymore. The desert had worn it out to a tired pink, just like everyone here.  
  
We were all worn out in a sense, but that's not what we're focusing on here.  
  
"Ay Squid," said Magnet, "I dare you actually eat breakfast today."  
  
Squid laughed, making someone's heart flutter. Then, he took a big bite from the honey smothered tortilla, choking it back up and tossing it at Barf Bag.  
  
"Mmm tasty," he laughed and took a drink of water from the spigot near the shower, puckering his lips and slurping, causing someone's heart to pound with lover.  
  
Then the group of guys would walk out onto the desert and dig for 8 hours. People would commonly takeoff their shirt, and tie the arms of the orange suit around their waists, but never Squid. Not once have I seen his beautiful body dig a hole without a shirt.  
  
"Water truck!' called X-Ray jumping out of his hole.  
  
On his way past me, Squid would pull me out of the hole and we would talk about things as we waited for our canteens to get filled. Then we'd eat lunch together in the shade of his hole.  
  
Oh to watch him chew.  
  
This was followed by a couple more hours of digging, and ten finally we'd walk back together, taking about girls and across, or the snakes we'd seen that day.  
  
One time, Squid Said, he'd almost peed on a rattler who had made it's home in his hole from the previous day. If he had died, I would've been lost.  
  
|*| |*| |*|  
  
As I tell you this story, he's poking around in his crate, asking me if I had seen his underwear anywhere. He doesn't know I took them a couple days ago to worship and lost them.  
  
OOPS.  
  
|*| |*| |*|  
  
My sentence is up in 3 days, Mr. Sir says.  
  
Only three Squid filled days left.  
  
Tonight's going to be awful.  
  
I played pool with Squid for a bit today, but when he bent over to hit the ball, I just couldn't bear it so I gave my place up to Magnet and ran over to watch some television.  
  
I hope I'm not hinting out who I am.  
  
|*| |*| |*|  
  
Today is my last day here, the bus will arrive ni a couple hours to come get me, but I still have to wake up with the guys.  
  
I watch Squid get dressed one last time.  
  
He pulls his shirt over his head and sees me looking at him.  
  
"It's gonna be weird with you," he says quietly even though we are the last ones left in the tent.  
  
He is about to walk out when I call him back. I hug him, knowing that it would be even weirder if I cried. He looks me in my eyes and slowly leans in, pressing his lips against mine.  
  
"I'll miss you."  
  
|*| |*| |*|  
  
Squid watched sadly as Zig Zag stepped onto the bus, leaving him standing outside the Mr. Sirs office alone. There was no going away party, no good byes from anybody else. In fact, the only people left in the world to Squid were him and Zig Zag.  
  
"Write me."  
  
"Don't think I'll forget you."  
  
"Better not."  
  
The bus door pulled shut and the yellow thing started to pull away, taking Squids best friend with it.  
  
He blew one last kiss.  
  
As he watched Squid disappear into the dust he was about to cry.  
  
"I'll never forget you, you chocolate haired, vanilla skinned, caramel eyes, licorice lipped dude. Never.... Alan..."  
  
|*| |*| |*|  
  
Even though that sucks majorly, I'm crying now! Ahh! Review! Maybe it won't be a one shot after all? Maybe if you're nice and loving I'll throw in some letters they wrote each other? Don't expect anything form this for a long time though, I'm looking to finish up Cold For September! 


End file.
